Anastasia Marcet
Anastasia Marcet 'is a Laestrygonian fae who came to life as a result of deep emotional attachment between her former owner and her doll form. She is a student at Concordia in the Ebony Jackals house. She is a throwing and faith user, she is a maid class unit. At the start of the school year, she is 16. Profile Anastasia is not a living, breathing human being per se, she is a Laestrygonian fae. Anastasia came to life after the death of the original Anastasia Marcet. The original Anastasia died in a shipwreck while she was on a trip with her family. At the time, Anastasia treasured an antique doll who looked just like her. Despite being 16 at the time of her death, Anastasia continued to carry the doll with her everywhere she went. When Anastasia died, her doll sunk to the bottom of the ocean with her. As a result of the love and care that Anastasia showed her doll, a fae was born. The fae washed up on the shores of Laestrygonia, clad in the same outfit the antique doll wore. Strangely, she bears a complete likeness to the original Anastasia. After the fae was found at the site of the wreckage, she was transported back to Sheol and taken in by the new head of the Marcet family, Anastasia's uncle. Despite being taken in and given a place to call home. She was put to work as a maid and introduced to everybody else as a new hire. However, everybody who knew the original in the past knows who she is, even if she does not. Perhaps unable to cope with the grief of losing his niece and seeing her replaced by an emotionless husk, Lord Marcet sent Anastasia to Concordia to learn how to become human. Personality Anastasia is completely emotionless. Her actions are similar to a robot's more than anything. Human emotions are among those that she finds most difficult to understand (along with making friends and behaving properly). She refers to everyone with the terms "sir" or "lady". She absolutely refuses to address anyone by their actual name. The name always has to have the title before it. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Anastasia has taken the form of her former owner however she has no memories of her. Occasionally Anastasia hears the original Ana's voice in her mind when she uses her fae magic however when this happens it only leaves the young doll perturbed and scared. She wants to be able to remember her original owner but her memory only seems to come back in pieces. * She is made of porcelain so she is easily breakable. When she does crack, she feels no pain whatsoever. She barely even notices it so she always makes sure to check every hour or so. * She isn't capable of eating or drinking. She still eats to keep up the act but it is unnecessary. Whatever she eats just vanishes instead. Gallery Anastasia ref.png anastasia_mwah.png|Anastasia (by Kenny) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ebony Jackals